lil_b_the_basedgodfandomcom-20200214-history
No Black Person Is Ugly
"No Black Person Is Ugly" is the fourth track off of the Ultimate Bitch mixtape. The instrumental is sampled from Gábor Szabó's "Magical Connection". Lyrics No black person is ugly No black person is ugly No black person is ugly No black person is ugly Make another dime a day, tryna make a rhyme away Sometime my skin is the reason I'm alive today Bigger than just a race, no car, just a race No smile, fix your face, we all livin' in this place Tryna make peace with the police I'm not on probation so why you out asking me "This is not just about black", or was it about black? Can we talk about that? You wonder why I talk back My English not perfect, I'm not the best schooled But understand I'm- I love life's rules Homeless people, they even give me money, I'm too real for the game Reflection of the fame I got cash to hide all the pain Your skin, black people, they won't say a thing That drama is a shame They wanna kill you before they even know your name Sunshine, sunshine, lookin' for the sunshine No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time I'm sorta like a panther, I'm silent like the underground Dealing with the trials of life, how did we get here today? Black beauty not showed in the media I was told that you gotta afro, or you gotta big nose That your lips are too big, that you're talking low My people understand, so why you don't know? It's just communication If we all sat down and got past the revelations The future of the people Advancement, tryna take chances, the media Propaganda, it slandered the black beauty I'm not stupid, I see it everyday They got shows like Jailbreak but won't help you get straight I'm tryna see black on more magazines On the streets, the hoods that you're claimin' Never been racist so I understand if you want to Try to change places I've seen the other side and I know that's amazin' Life is amazin' They want you to work to enslave you They try to trick you to think they made you Y'all got a voice, stand up against violence If it's close to your home, stand up against rape No means no, clean up the streets You feel me? And stop that beef Hands up for peace on the streets Sunshine, sunshine, lookin' for the sunshine No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time No black is person is ugly, don't say it one time Video Onscreen text I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU CALL SOMEBODY UGLY, I AM SMART ENOUGH TO SEE THE UNDERLYING HATE SPREAD AROUND IN AMERICA TO PEOPlE OF DARK SKIN COLOR, THIS IS NOT RIGHT AND THE MOTIVATIONS OF THESE OLD IDEAS + PLATFORMS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIGHT, I SEE THE AGENDA AND HATE CLEARLY, DO NOT CARRY THE HATE YOUR PARENTS OR GRANDPARENTS + YOUR PEERS TOUGHT OR SUPPLIED YOU WITH, DO NOT FEAR.. LOVE.... YOU ARE PROTECTED , YOU HAVE NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, WE ARE BLACK AS A WORLD, WE ARE LOVE BEFORE HATE - Lil B Critical reception * Pitchfork: "No Black Person Is Ugly" treats self-love as a radical panacea for the moment, a method of wrestling with grand antagonisms on a personal level. * Huffington Post: "No Black Person Is Ugly" is Lil B's most purposeful and uplifting song. * Exclaim!: It's the flip side to B's freaked-out similes and wacky non sequiturs, and a reminder that he's one of the most important rappers we've got. Category:Ultimate Bitch Category:Songs Category:Videos